Late Night Meet-ups
by editorbit
Summary: Once again Harry's going to the astronomy tower in the middle of the night, and coincidentally that's a place Draco Malfoy likes to go as well, so coincidentally they meet.


"Harry?"

He stopped in his tracks. He was just about to leave the room as he heard his name being called, or rather being whispered to not wake anyone up. "Where are you going? I thought you'd fixed your sleeping problem?" A mop of red hair poked out from one of the beds. He'd managed to wake up Ron again apparently.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Almost, I guess. I was just going to take a walk, get some air you know," he replied, whispering as well, not wanting to wake up anyone else. He noticed some shuffling and realised what his friend was doing. "No no no. You don't have to come. I can go alone," he assured him. "I won't be long."

"You sure? Are you okay? Is there something going on since you can't sleep again?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Aren't I allowed to go outside to get air?"

"Well, not really."

"I won't be long. Go ahead and sleep. Wouldn't want to fall asleep in the middle of potions, right?" Harry flashed him an assuring smile, though it was probably too dark in the room for Ron to see it. "Good night." He finally left, shoving his wand into his pocket and unfolding the invisibility cloak as he reached the exit.

Once out in the dark hall, cloak on and wand ready, he started walking. He knew exactly where he was heading. Technically he hadn't been lying when he said he was going outside. The astronomy tower could count as being outside right? He could get just as much fresh air there as out on the grounds. Though it wasn't necessarily air he was up and out of bed for. It was more Draco, though he didn't admit that to himself. It was just coincidental. He wanted to go to the astronomy tower and that was coincidentally the place Draco now liked to sit, or stand, at night, getting some air or whatever he was doing.

It was just coincidental.

He was there this night as well, this time sitting on the floor, back resting against the railing. He seemed to have his eyes closed and Harry wondered for a moment if he was sleeping as he hadn't reacted in any way as Harry walked up the stairs, his wand lighting up the tower. He hadn't wondered that for long though as when he approached the blond, wanting to check if he was awake or not, opened his eyes, looking up at Harry.

"You're later than usual," Draco commented. "If I actually cared, I'd be worried."

"I woke up Ron."

"And?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Was he not letting you leave or something? And here I was, thinking the other one was the mother hen out of you three."

"The other one?" Harry sat down, a bit further away from Draco. "Well, it was either that or Mudblood."

"Or you could just call her by her name."

"Or not."

"Well aren't you just a delight." Once again the blond turned his head, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. He turned his head back, looking away again. He wasn't wearing pyjamas this time, as far as Harry could tell at least. That could be some expensive, wizard pyjamas for all he knew. It was also a little difficult to tell as he was dressed in all black. It all kind of blended together.

"I can feel you looking, you know?" Draco crossed his legs and fiddled with something that Harry couldn't really tell what was. All he could see was that it was green. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare?" He paused. "Never mind." He continued whatever he had been doing and the two sat there in silence. Draco continued fiddling with whatever it was in his hand.

"Been up for long?" Harry finally asked.

"Yes actually. I had to do something."

"Had to do what?"

Draco turned his head again. The usual annoyed expression was back on his face. "Is that your business?" he harshly replied. That had to be a sensitive topic. Harry didn't respond, instead looking away, over at the piled beside him of his cloak and wand and through the railing into the dark night. "Didn't think so. I don't come here to get interrogated."

Harry finally looked at him again. "Why do you come here then?"

"Didn't I just tell you I don't come here to get interrogated?" Draco scoffed. "Gryffindors," he mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes. "At least all of you lot don't come up here to annoy me. One is enough. So don't you dare invite your little friends up here too."

"Wasn't planning on it." Draco nodded. "Good."

"Haven't I already told you why I come here?" Draco asked. "Some other time we've met? Are you annoying and forgetful? Are those the new Gryffindor traits?"

Harry wasn't sure what to respond with, something that wouldn't make Draco snap at him again. He decided to just shrug. "I come to think, clear my thoughts, get air or whatever. I've clearly told you this before. Did you want another answer? Worshipping.. him? Doing evil things? Conspiring against you?"

Harry glanced over his shoulder, through the railing. "Well, this would be the place to conspire against me." He noticed Draco looking as well. "True. Scared, Potter?"

"You wish."

He swore he could see a small smile on Draco's face, but if so, it disappeared pretty quickly. "You know, this isn't all that bad, sitting here with you. You're surprisingly tolerable at night without those friends of yours hanging around you."

"I'm flattered."

"But tell anyone I said that-." Harry interrupted him. "And you'll hex me? Tell your father about it? Punch me?"

"You know me so well." Harry wondered for a second if he needed his ears checked. Was that a chuckle or had he officially lost it? "Well, considering you insult me everyday, I'd be surprised if I didn't know all your insults and remarks."

Draco shifted, sitting up straight before standing up. "As much as I'd love sitting here the rest of the night, I have to get my beauty sleep, something you're also in serious need of."

"I could say the same about you," Harry replied, getting up as well. As soon as he was on his feet, having gathered his things, he received a punch to the shoulder, not a hard one. It barely hurt actually so Draco clearly hadn't tried to actually hurt him.

"Will you be up tomorrow night as well?" Draco asked.

"Probably."

"Alright, see you then." Draco disappeared down the stairs, leaving Harry standing there for a moment, holding onto his cloak and wand.


End file.
